OTD: Obsessive Twilight Disorder
by SailorAnonymousZ
Summary: Karmina goes to a restaraunt in Port Angeles. Who does she see? Take a wild guess.


Hi everyone! I just discovered the other day that I a addicted to Twilight! And so, on an impulse, I wrote this one shot fic that won't be exactly what you expect. I hope you like it, though. This is my best work yet. R&R please! PS I don't own Twilight and its characters (sadly) or the Vanquish but all the other characters are mine.

* * *

It all started out with an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Black, sleek, beautiful. And, of course, it reminded me of him.

He was the whole reason I was here; here in this stupid place with my stupid mom and dad that think I need to forget the crazy vampire fantasy that ruled over my mind. I, however, do not think that I have a problem. I may have OCD (obsessive Cullen disorder) or OTD as I like to put it sometimes (obsessive Twilight disorder), but that does not mean that I'm out of control...except to my parents.

Way to go, random person. Thanks for parking your stupid Twilight-related car right outside where I'm going to go and eat dinner and trying to forget about Twilight and not talk about Twilight and control my craziness about the Twilight series just to please my parents. Whoever parked that there owes me big time.

We walked into the restaurant and up to the hostess. She smiled almost genuinely. Her dark skin was unnaturally tan and her hair was too bright of blonde but she was nice as she lead us to a table."A waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy!" she said as she placed menus in front of us. We thanked her and resumed her post at the podium in the front of the restaurant.

My eyes wandered around the unfamiliar room. The walls were an orangey and the floor was green. I marveled at the strange color scheme and then something caught my eye. Turning to the table next to us, I froze.

There he sat, the picture of perfection. I knew it was him, it had to be. Who else in the entire universe could be so gorgeous, so god-like. His pale skin, bronze hair, liquid gold eyes, perfect features. How could I have missed him on the way in?

Staring back at me with his eyes curious, was the one and only Edward Cullen. It was unbelievable, but true.

That was when I was really starting to lose it. I couldn't tell if it was just the fact that I had gone vampire-less for too long or if my suspicions had been raised by the car but I tried to tell myself it was just someone who happened to look just like him.

Why was I even here? If my parents truly wanted me to forget about Twilight then why, of all places, did they take me to Port Angeles? Maybe they were trying to test me, I didn't know. If I had wanted to I could run off to Forks! Even La Push! This must be some kind of punishment.

Now, as the representation of the figment of my imagination stared back at me, I wondered if he was reading my thoughts. He probably knew about everything. My undying love for him and hate for Jacob Black, my plans to kill Bella in a fanfiction and have him paired with my OC, my wonder and awe in his very presence...

Suddenly I was snapped from my trance by my parents asking me what I wanted to drink. The tall waiter, with dark hair and eyes, waited for my response. "Coke." was the first thing that came to my mind. Much to my parents' disapproval (they knew the real reason I liked Coke), the waiter left happily to bring our drinks.

Automatically, I looked back to the table next to us and there was another addition. What did I do to deserve this?!

Dark wavy hair and dark eyes in set in a heart shaped face with ivory skin. Could this be an extreme coincidence or was this really happening? Not only was I facing Edward Cullen, but now Bella Swan? What a cruel, cruel world."

Karmina, sweetie, did you pick what you're going to order?" my mother prompted me. The menu was open in front of me to pasta."I'll just have, uh, something...Fettucini Alfredo." I looked back to the table and noticed my figments were having a conversation.

I strained my ears to listen to what they were saying without being noticed. I had a feeling that the Edward look-alike knew, though they didn't stop conversing.

"Seriously, what are we doing here? You haven't said anything since we left the house." Bella said.

"Oh, you don't know?" Edward smiled crookedly. It was even better to see in person than to imagine while reading a book. "Do you not know what today's date is?"

Bella gave it some thought and then realization struck her. "Oh! Oh...no I have no idea."

Edward sighed and shook his head with a smile. "It's our anniversary, sweetheart. One year since we've been together. Well, one year since the most recent time..."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm just glad that we're both here." Bella and Edward inched toward each other over the table. Edward started to talk rapidly to Bella in a tone only she could hear.

Just then, our waiter returned with dinner. I absentmindedly ate while still watching my favorite couple converse. Our waiter, after dropping off his tray, came to their table and took their drink orders. He swiftly returned with two Cokes.

Bella sucked down half of her Coke in no time and began to talk to Edward again. "So, what else did you have in mind for us tonight?"

"I'm not sure. What would you like to do? We could take a quick ride somewhere, head home and celebrate with the family..."

"I can think of something," Bella said so that I almost couldn't hear her.

Edward frowned and became serious immediately. "Anything else?" Bella merely sighed and turned away. I turned quickly so she wouldn't see me staring.

The waiter came back to their table and asked what they would order for dinner. "Nothing for me, thanks," Edward replied. "For you, love?" He was happy again as he turned back to Bella with softened eyes.

"'I'll have mushroom ravioli, please."

"Are you sure you don't want anything, sir?" the waiter asked.

"No thank you. That will be all."The slightly confused waiter left the two of them alone. Bella seemed to stifle a giggle. I speared another fettucini noodle and continued my eavesdropping.

"You didn't even order a prop? Maybe I'm extra hungry today." Edward just smiled and shook his head again. This is what led me to completely believe that they were the true Edward and Bella, though it still seemed impossible somewhere in the back of my mind. How could it be pure coincidence that the Edward look-alike wasn't going to eat?

"Karmina...KARMINA!!" my father shouted. Everyone turned to him, even Bella, though Edward must have known what was going on and had no reason to look. Sheepishly, my father scanned the room without moving and became extremely red. I tensed also because of the drawing of attention to our table.

"Karmina, what has gotten into you? You've been staring at that other table all night. Now, please. I'm sure those two want some privicy." My mother continued to eat then.

I knew she was right. It was wrong to be gawking and eavesdropping. But I knew that these two had plenty of privicy in the middle of the night so I felt less guilty.

Bella's food came and she had already finished her Coke. She was now drinking Edward's. Just more proof that they were real.

After delivering Bella's food, the waiter came back to us and asked if we were ready for dessert. My parents were about to object when I quickly cut in that I wanted a piece of chocolate cake. I needed to buy myself more time to take in the fact that Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were in the same room with me. I also needed to think of a way to approach them when we left the restaraunt.

The waiter was quick with my cake and as I ate I tried not to oggle the fiction-come-to-life couple at the next table. That doesn't mean I stopped trying to listen to what they were saying. However, as hard as I tried to hear what they were speaking, their voices were mere whispers.

I quickly devised a plan to meet the two. I would go outside as soon as I finished my cake so that I could get some 'fresh air'. This way, my parents wouldn't know what was going on. They would still have to pay the check so I would have some time.

Next I would stand by the Vanquish and pretend to admire it and when they came out I would casually start talking to them and try to get their names out of them. Once I knew they're names, proved that I was true in my insanity, I'd be able to leave in peace...for the time being. Just until my curiosity drew me back to find them and learn more information.

"I'll be outside, ok Mom and Dad?" Before they could respond, I bolted to the door and to the gorgeous car in the parking lot. I found myself not having to pretend to observe it because it was awe-inspiring.

Patiently, I waited for Edward and Bella to catch up to me. Suddenly, there were footsteps coming in my direction. I nonchalantly turned to see the two walking towards me, Edward's arm around Bella's waist.

I turned back to the car, faking a lack of interest. Just then, there was a voice beside me saying, "Nice car, isn't it?"

Slightly surprised by his sudden appearance, I jumped a bit, but I managed to keep my cool.

"Yeah. I've always wanted one. It's so cool looking."

"Me too. The sleekness, the speed. It would be great," Edward said. This made me head snap up to meet his smoldering gold gaze. It wasn't his? Was I crazy after all?

"It's...it's not your car?"

The now stranger let out a chuckle. His voice was velvety smooth, reminding me of why I was out here. "Did you think it was mine? I hope I don't sound rude asking but, what in the world would lead you to believe that?"

I paused. I was so confused now, wondering what I should say. "Uh, well...You just...seem like the type of person who would be driving one of these."

"Sorry for my blatant rudeness, but, who do you think I am?"

"I think it's better you didn't know," I muttered as quietly as I could.

"I'm also sorry to disappoint you. You must have been expecting someone else, am I right?" Edward or not, he was smart. "Either way, it's a pleasure to have chatted with you. My name is Edmund and this is Becky."

Edmund and Becky. How close. How similar they were! Edmund had his hand outstretched and I shook it, still in shock. "I'm...Karmina."

"That's a lovely name. Well, if you'll excuse us, Becky and I are heading home to celebrate our anniversary some more. It was very nice to meet you." Edmund returned to Becky's side and the two walked around the side of the building and out of sight.

I stared where they disappeared, thoroughly confused. Maybe I did need to clear my head of all the Twilight influence. If I could be so convinced as to believe two strangers were the real Edward and Bella, just by looking at them and eavesdropping, maybe I truly had a problem.

My parents joined me a moment later, and they also looked at the car. "You want one of those, Karmina?" my father asked. "It looks expensive."

"N-no, Dad. I was just looking." the two of them moved onward and I stayed for another minute.

Maybe Edmund wasn't as pale as I thought he was. Maybe there was another reason he didn't eat anything. At any rate, I was wrong. I caught up with my parents and decided that maybe I would take a voluntary break from my undying obsession with those books.

I stole one last, hopeful glance at the Vanquish, and then ran to the car.

--

"She's gone." Grabbing hands they made their way back to the Vanquish. He opened the passenger door for her and she slid in. He then dashed at inhuman speed to the driver's side and sped the car out of the parking lot.

"She was very perceptive," he admitted. "I hadn't realized that there were people that would notice us so easily. Her mind was very interesting."

"But she was so easy to trick, _Edmund_. She didn't even think twice, did she?" She turned to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Please, Bella, don't start calling me that. It was the first thing that came to mind. I needed to trick her. We don't need more people knowing about our existence. I think we have one too many in on our secret." He ruffled Bella's hair and she glared at his joke.

"Well, I guess it was quick thinking. What else was going through her mind?" Bella asked, curious.

"Just that she was going to kill you in a fanfiction and pair her made up character with me." He laughed as Bella glared again. "Well, I can't help it that everyone wants to be in a romantic relationship with me."

"Then I guess I'm lucky," Bella said. "Edward, do you think someday they'll realize?"

"No, love, I don't think so. People are usually not very perceptive. She was an exception. But maybe it would be better if we watch ourselves around here next time." Edward squeezed Bella's hand as they continued through the streets, unsuspected behind Karmina's car.

* * *

So, what do you think? Wasn't that great and unexpected? I bet you never saw that coming. Anyway, R&R please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
